


Thunder

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sweet and simple, angsty keo, on a whole it's pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He continues to watch the rain pour, mesmerized by the way the lightning draws a straight line across the sky. He takes another drink of hot chocolate from the thermos and wraps his arms around his own body, drawing in warmth from the blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had a phase where you wanted to write but was just unsatisfied with everything? That's what happened to me xD sorry for the silence. Still working on my wips ^^ hopefully I can update the a/b/o and wrap up demi/pan soon. c: hope you're all doing well.

Every time the weather app calls for a thunderstorm, Hakyeon would hear the pitter-patter of Taekwoon’s footsteps, a thick blanket in his hands. He looks back down into his book, flipping a page. The last time Hakyeon had wanted to join Taekwoon, he was met with a sad little smile and a hushed “Maybe someday.”

He knew his boyfriend well enough not to pry. So even if he knows that Taekwoon considers thunder to be quite romantic, and even if he knows that Taekwoon loves him very much–it just bothered him that this was the only activity that he couldn’t participate in. 

It was as if there was an invisible presence that made itself known every time thunderstorms rolled in. 

Still, Hongbin had warned him that Taekwoon wasn’t over his ex just yet–possibly never would be.

_“He looks strong, but…hyung, he was with Jaehwan-hyung for years. It’s just not something you can erase.”_

Hakyeon had understood this, and had went on and dated Taekwoon anyway. But there were times when he felt hurt that memories seemed to matter more to him than real people.

Upstairs, Taekwoon sits in front of their big bay window, cocooned safely in his blanket and armed with a steel thermos full of hot chocolate. His earphones are secure, a sweet yet sad soundtrack ringing in his ears. 

He’s been going out with Hakyeon for roughly three months, and there are places where he still can’t go; places that are all Taekwoon’s own. In the midst of those places was a shadow called Lee Jaehwan, seated on a cliff in his mind, watching an eternal thunderstorm from underneath a fluffy blanket, singing all the while.

If he pretends long enough, sometimes he can even feel Jaehwan’s arms around his body as they watch the storm together.

+

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Jaehwan’s happy smile is enough of an answer. They were in college and in love, although they fought sometimes when Jaehwan accidentally left his paint water out next to Taekwoon’s coffee.

Taekwoon stirs the milk on the stovetop, smiling as he hears Jaehwan sing a song—and within seconds, he’s singing the words back to him. When they weren’t fighting, they filled each room with their voices. He’s breaking chocolate pieces as Jaehwan wraps his arms around Taekwoon, hugging him close. His lover smells like paint and the coming of a summer rain. Taekwoon’s breath hitches as Jaehwan kisses his ear, and says softly, “You’ll always be my thunder.”

“Thunder? I’m not even that loud.” Taekwoon replies, amused. He gently urges Jaehwan off of him as he carefully pours the milk into two mugs full of crushed chocolate. “Yeah…except when you’re—“ he doesn’t get to finish the sentence as Taekwoon suddenly jumps him, tickling him in earnest.

“Don’t be obscene!” He shouts (well, shouting for Taekwoon is only slightly louder than his normal voice) over Jaehwan’s giggles, their hot chocolate gently turning lukewarm on the dining room table.

They’re laughing, pressed up against each other on the floor. There’s a point when Taekwoon stops tickling and just runs his fingers up and down Jaehwan’s sides. The other man closes his eyes in pleasure, and Taekwoon’s heartbeat quickens as Jaehwan gently bumps their foreheads together. “Love you.” 

Taekwoon’s only reply is to pull him down for a kiss, slow and sweet. Taekwoon wasn’t much for words anyway.

+

He still can’t pinpoint the exact time his love started to wane. But each time he would see Jaehwan’s little messes littered all over the apartment, he wondered if all he was to Jaehwan was someone to clean up after him. Taekwoon remembered coming home after his part-time job, sleepily knocking over paint cans and accidentally brushing against a still-wet painting with his shoulder.

“Jagi…” Jaehwan’s voice was sad, and Taekwoon could only look at him and whisper, “I’m sorry—but you should have put it away.” Taekwoon hated it when Jaehwan’s lips would turn into a pout. “I was going to…” he put down the controller on the sofa and grabbed one of the cans of paint that Taekwoon had knocked over. “but now I’ll have to touch up this spot—took me ages to get it right…” he knew Jaehwan was annoyed, but so was he.

“Do you want me to help?” Taekwoon says softly, sleepily. If he didn’t help Jaehwan clean up, there would be an even bigger mess in the morning. “No.” Jaehwan says quietly, voice oddly cold. “You’ve done enough, jagi. Just…go to sleep.”

Taekwoon gave Jaehwan a curt nod as he grabbed his earphones, ran upstairs and threw himself onto the bed, letting the music ease his frazzled nerves. Between balancing Jaehwan, a part-time job and his senior year of college—something had to give. 

The next morning, Jaehwan had restored the painting that Taekwoon’s shoulder had ruined. The younger boy was lying on the floor, the painting hanging safely in a corner of the room.

It was a stunning portrait, really. It showed Taekwoon, lying down amongst a field of sunflowers. It made him smile, a little bit. He could find it in his heart to clear up the mess all around their living room, at least. As he gathered paintbrushes and organized the pots of paint (yet again) he notices splatters of green paint on Jaehwan’s cheek, and in the light of the early morning—it’s somehow cute.

_No, that’s not when I stopped loving him._

He continues to watch the rain pour, mesmerized by the way the lightning draws a straight line across the sky. He takes another drink of hot chocolate from the thermos and wraps his arms around his own body, drawing in warmth from the blanket.

Taekwoon gazed around the room. Before he and Hakyeon had decided to sleep on the first floor, this used to be Jaehwan’s room. It was still a mess, with papers and half-finished sketches strewn around on the walls and the floor. Jaehwan had left as much of himself as he could, and Taekwoon wasn’t sure if it was out of forgetfulness or spite.

When the thunderstorms ended, Taekwoon would sit in that room for a long while, cleaning up the tiny messes Jaehwan had left behind. 

Funny how in the end, he had gotten used to cleaning up after Jaehwan, even when he wasn’t there anymore.

+

The next time there’s a thunderstorm, Taekwoon is on his way to the laundry room to get his fluffy blanket when he hears the sharp crackling of a fire. In the midst of the storm, Hakyeon is in their living room, using a hot poker to move the logs around. 

Hakyeon turns to Taekwoon and offers a warm smile that has his insides turning to mush. “Wanna join me?” 

And out of the fourteen times Taekwoon says no, this time he glances at the warm fire, and nods. 

“You okay?” Hakyeon asked him later on, as Taekwoon leans on his shoulder, arms around his waist. “Mm…hey, Yeonnie?” 

The elder’s tanned fingertips gently caresses Taekwoon’s hair and pulls him into a soft, gentle kiss. “Yeah?” 

“Could you…help me clean upstairs tomorrow?”

Hakyeon’s breath catches in his throat. He knows what that room means to Taekwoon. “Are you sure?”

Taekwoon licks Hakyeon’s lips and in between kisses, he nods. “It’s about time anyway…” 

“But baby, where will you watch your thunderstorms?” he remembers hearing Taekwoon muffle his tears in Jaehwan’s old room, watching how strongly the rain pours down onto the windows, echoing the deluge in his heart.

Hakyeon had also cried that night, but snuck back downstairs, wishing he could do anything to ease Taekwoon’s pain. 

Taekwoon sleepily nuzzles Hakyeon’s collarbones and whispers softly, “…here. With you.”

Outside, the thunder booms and the rain continues to pour, but the storm in Taekwoon’s heart is slowly coming to a standstill, only to be replaced by a warm, crackling fire.


End file.
